


Have You Seen Calum? (written by Alan)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, 5sos blurb, 5sos drabble, 5sos imagine, Calum has really nice fingers just saying, Eating out, F/M, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, calum blurb, calum drabble, calum imagine, calum smut, forced silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up from a 50 Shades-esque dream needy and alone, but Calum swoops in to save the day.</p><p>Or better yet, the one where Calum has the intent to bang you until Ashton and Michael walk in, so he eats you out instead and tells you to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen Calum? (written by Alan)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Alan) for Vannah (because we're horny little shits with equally horny little friends)

You had never really been sure how Calum dealt with being famous: the constant lack of privacy, the need to be ecstatic whenever in public, the countless flights and time changes every night or two. Now, laying face down into the plush feel of Calum’s tour bus bunk, you weren’t even sure how the kid breathed, let alone got any sleep. The thing was tiny, the ceiling only a little bit further than you arms could reach above you, and only a tad longer than your legs could stretch. You couldn’t imagine having to sleep in this every night, especially not with the body length that Calum possessed, and you were thankful that you only had to suffer the discomfort for a few nights. Calum had flown you out to meet him for a few days during their tour in the Midwest, promising your roommates that he’d have you safely returned via luxury bus within a handful of days. It was almost disheartening how little you’d seen each other over the past few months, so the couple moments you’d been offered were much needed. Calum hadn’t left your side since you’d arrived, except to perform of course; and, well, now technically, but he’d just left with the boys for a moment to grab something to eat, or a least that’s what the note he’d left taped to the bunk read.

Sighing into the pillow that smelled strongly of Calum’s mint shampoo and the quiet musk of his cologne (and whether you chose to ignore it or not, faint undertones of nicotine), you found yourself antsy behind the measly curtain used for privacy an arms length away. Some animalistic urge deep in the pit of your stomach had woken you up, interrupting a very nice dream that included you, Calum, and an office desk. This, of course, was how you’d stumbled across the note, and now you were muffling your needy groans into the fabric of the pillow case. If Calum was gone, that meant he’d remain away for around an hour, which also meant you weren’t getting a much needed dose of tall, tan, and handsome anytime within the next few minutes. Another groan fell from your lips at the realization, and you were squeezing your eyes shut against the mental image of Calum binding your hands with a tie and having his way with you.

The familiar sound of the door opening startled you from your hypnotic sex fantasy, sending a rush of hope through your belly. The chances of the stranger in the bus being Calum was slim, but you weren’t about to tell that to your over bearing libido. It would've been an understatement to say you wished the presence to be Calum’s, that you wanted nothing more than for him to peal back the curtain and let his hands do the talking. It also would’ve been an understatement to say you practically mewled when the flimsy fabric was tugged back, and the boy behind it was in fact Calum. 

“Well hello to you too,” he chuckled, cocking his head to the side as he observed your stance. His eyes raked up your frame, taking in the lack of covers over you, leaving you in nothing but a pair of shorts and a flimsy tank top. Whether your cheeks were flushed, or your eyes were screaming a hefty fuck me into next week, please an thank you, Calum somehow got the message that you were in need of something steamy. “Been playing with y’self in my bunk?”

You whined at the suggestiveness in his tone, shaking your head and stuttering a breath as you glanced over his hooded lids. Calum scooted in next to you, kicking off his shoes quickly, and whipping the curtain back into place before he was nestling himself rightfully between your legs. His hips pushed teasingly against yours, an eyebrow lifting in mock surprise as you whimpered indignantly. One of his hands snaked expertly up the side of your body, brushing every inch of every curve until it reached the nape of your neck. He wound his unruly fingers into the roots of your hair, tugging on it just enough so that your chin titled up considerably. His opposite hand did a number on the inside of your knee, brushing soft circles against your inner thigh as he drug his teeth mercilessly against the underside of your jaw. You were panting heavily, the blood roaring in your ears. It was easy to feel the smirk Calum wore pressing against your throat, and if you would’ve been more in control of yourself, you probably would’ve scolded the dark headed boy for letting his ego take over.

“Tell me what you want baby girl,” he whispered, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the hollow of your neck. You fought the urge to cry out as his callused fingertips fluttered against the apex of your thigh, practically waiting for the okay to push aside your shorts and the underwear beneath them.

“Fuck, Calum,” you huffed, squeezing your eyes shut against the stars dancing in the edges of your vision, “you, I want all of you. Want your cock.”

“Do you now?” he hissed, enticing his hips against yours slowly enough that you could feel the outline of his hardening member. This was partnered with the sinking of is teeth into your collar bone, and you couldn’t help but feel the temptation to curse at Calum for his relentless teasing. You knew it would only make the process go slower, and so you fed into the confident front he was putting out, knowing that he’d give into his more guttural urges sooner or later. 

You managed to shove down a victorious shout as Calum finally connected your lips, his mouth slotting effortlessly against yours. His tongue coaxed the part of your lips to widen, lulling against yours in such a way that it left your chest fluttering. You relished in the taste that was so unmistakably Calum, not even bothering to stop your hands as they slid up the back of the bassist on top of you. Calum tilted his head just slightly, deepening the pressure against your lips as his fingers found the hem of your shirt. Somehow, and you silently thanked God that your boyfriend was so talented at maneuvers like this even at awkward angles, he got the fabric of your tank rolled up to the middle of your chest without ceasing anything other actions. You aided in the removal of the garment, skipping ahead to the unclipping and discarding of your bra because this was no time to waste whole seconds of pleasure on seductive clothing elimination. 

“Eager,” Calum observed as he too removed his cutoff, the expanse of his hands going to cup at your chest immediately after as he pressed yet another confident smirk to your lips. You moaned shamelessly against Calum’s tongue, your hips bucking occasionally to hunt for some sort of friction. The sharp edges of your nails latched to that of Calum’s muscled shoulder blades, dragging downwards abruptly as the dark headed boy tugged each of your nipples between his thumb and fore fingers. Calum breathed a chuckle as you gasped suddenly, over taken by the experienced pinch of his fingers. He took the opportunity of your abrupt breath to press a series of bruising kisses to the curve of your neck. Between the chilling sensation his hands were offering, and the rush of blood to meet the suctioning of his lips, you were surprised you hadn’t started begging for more. There was a constantly tightening heat coiling in the pit of your stomach, and the space between your thighs was aroused to the point of hurting, even void of Calum’s touch. 

The sound of the door opening for a second time that day ceased the snaking path Calum’s hands had been traveling to the waistband of your shorts, the sound of two other voices filling the space. It sounded like Michael and Ashton, or at least it sounded like them through the nervous boil of blood in your ears. Disheartened by the presence of the pair, you sighed in defeat, coming to terms with the fact that you’d just have to wait until later to get Calum alone. You began to roll over to reach for the black tank that had previously been covering your torso, only to be stopped by the expanse of Calum’s hand pressed firmly against your stomach to keep you in place. Through the darkness the bunk created, you managed to see the outline of Calum’s face, and you were watching curiously as he raised a finger to his lips. You didn’t quite realize he was shushing you until his lips were fumbling back against yours, his hands recommencing their trailing towards the removal of your flimsy pajama’s. A flutter of panic lit the inside of your chest on fire, your entire body tense beneath the older boy’s. However, a few moments later, and a few rather comforting caresses of Calum’s tongue against yours, you’d decide the easiest way out of this incredibly problematic dilemma was to let the dark headed boy do as he pleased. You hadn’t the ability to protest at any of this, for you knew that if even a peep left the inside of the bunk, one of the other two occupants would come curiously looking. Figuring that you didn’t want Ashton or Michael seeing you naked anytime soon, you bit your tongue: a feat that was much easier than it sounds, especially once Calum’s fingers were slipping smoothly down the front of your pants. This was just a challenge, or at least that’s what you kept telling yourself in order to keep the throaty groans from escaping. A quiet whine did manage to escape, but it was muffled to silence by some sort of commotion on the other side of the curtain

“Careful Y/N, can’t have the other’s knowing that you’re such a naughty girl,” Calum growled next to your ear, long fingers slipping effortlessly inside of you as his thumb pressed tedious circles against your clit, “this probably turns you on doesn’t it? Knowing that we could get caught; put on quite a show for the lads wouldn’t you?”

As if some sort of realization hit you (something that screamed Calum wants to be caught just to prove a point), you bit down against his shoulder defiantly, quieting the groan you breathed out. Calum hissed at the pressure, pulling away from your mouth and ceasing the motions of his hands. You flashed a glare in his direction, hardening your gaze as he hooked his fingers into the fabric of your shorts. He pealed them down yours legs easily, your underwear going with it as he rearranged himself. Before you could comprehend where this was going, Calum was sitting criss crossed between your legs, looking across your bare body as if it were something incredibly magnificent. He gripped the underside of your knees, tugging you further down the mattress. He hooked the bend in your leg up over his shoulders, leaving your aching heat mere inches from his mouth. You could feel his hot breath against you, and you had to cover your mouth with your own hand to keep from pleading with him to get on with it.

Knowing that he could take his sweet time, he did just that. Calm nuzzled his nose against your hip flexer, nipping a pattern on every piece of you besides where you needed him. You reached beneath your lower back in search of his legs, digging your nails into the soft flesh of his thigh as a warning once you’d located them. He released a breathy chuckle, a little louder than you were comfortable with, but you hadn’t the time (or the ability) to complain as Calum licked a flat stripe up your center. Your mouth fell open in a silent moan, the pressure of the suppressed noise pounding towards the middle of your chest. You squeezed your eyes shut in attempt to keep the noises at bay, biting at the inside of your lip so harshly you were afraid you’d draw blood.

“Y/N,” a voice that was neither your’s, nor the boy whose mouth was too busy to speak anyway called, “you in here?”

 

You eyeballed Calum, a certain amount of pleading for him to cease his motions for a moment being passed between you. The feel of his teasing smirk pressed into your thigh, and then Calum was sucking harder than he had been previously. Your name rang through the air a second time.

“Yeah, I was sleeping, what do you need?” you called back, managing somehow to sound groggy rather than trying to repel orgasm. You arched upwards, legs flexing against Calum’s shoulders as he pressed his tongue inside of you. The rough pad scarped deliciously at all the right places, and you managed to play off a rather loud gasp as a hiccup.

“Have you seen Calum anywhere?” 

It was Ashton, definitely Ashton, and for some reason that made you want to whine uncomfortably. Calum moaned against you.

“Last I knew of he was with you guys,” you stuttered, a familiar quiver spreading from below your belly button. You dug your nails further into Calum’s thigh as he sped up the pace. Why did he know your body so well?

“Alright, well sorry we woke you up. Let us know if you find him,” Michael called, the sound of feet thudding across the floor echoing towards you. The door opened and closed, and then the only sounds were those of your breathing, and fading voices from outside.

“You’re such a, fuck, little shit,” you hissed. Calum’s fingers dabbled across the curve of your spine, sending a chill across you. Pretty soon you were covered in goosebumps, stomach curling on the edge of release. Calum slowed his pace for a second, tapping against your lower back as if to say wanna hear you beg for it. God, why did you have to be dating such an egotistical ass hole?

“Calum, please,” you whined, finally allowing yourself to pant with the pace of his tongue, “I’m so close baby, please.”

Calum suckled that little bundle of nerves between his teeth, flicking his tongue across it rapidly as his fingers chased the shudder up your spine. Within seconds you were releasing against his mouth, body shaking as all the moans and swears you’d been holding back escaped from your lips. 

Releasing the tension in your body once the high has passed, you slid your knees from over Calum’s shoulders, landing in his lap. Just as you were about to suggest you help him out with his still incredibly hard dilemma, the tour bus door was opening yet again. Calum groaned in frustration, the noise getting lost underneath the conversation of the others, the end of it tapering off into the palm of your hand as you slapped it against his swollen lips. He glared at you harshly, laying down next to you in defeat.

“This fucking sucks,” he whispered, unmoving as you fumbled back into your clothes. You pecked a kiss against his pout, shimming into your shorts before sliding out from behind the curtain. All Calum could hear was the heavy sass in your tone as you addressed the others.

 

“Look, you guys have two other buses to hang out on, and I have a migraine. So if you would kindly leave and not return, I have some unfinished business to attend to.”


End file.
